


Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmarks...Hulkeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

Bruce Banner had a very interesting soulmark.  
It was on his waist.  
It was a bow and quiver full of arrows.  
It was of purple colour.  
Bruce was eager to meet his soulmate, but after turning into the Hulk he was less eager.  
He met his soulmate when Avengers were battling Loki.  
His soulmate was Shield agent Hawkeye.

Clint Barton was born with a soulmark.  
It was on his chest.  
At first Clint didn't understand his mark until someone told him it is Greek later gamma with a fist.  
He was curious asto who his soulmate is.  
He met his soulmate when he saw Bruce Banner turn into the Hulk.  
He had the most interesting soulmate.

 

After the battle was over, the two met formally.


End file.
